bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Sorahiko Torino
Sorahiko Torino & Enji Todoroki vs. Nomu is a battle fought between Pro Heroes Gran Torino and Endeavor against a Nomu during the Hosu Incident. Prologue On their way to Shibuya, passengers aboard a bullet train notice an exploding building while passing through Hosu City. Suddenly, Izuku and Gran Torino's train is invaded by a rampaging Nomu. The Nomu has a defeated Pro-Hero in its grasp and everyone onboard begins to panic as the train comes to an abrupt halt. Gran Torino leaps into action and hits the Nomu so that it releases the Pro. Gran Torino ricochets off the wall and tackles the Nomu out of the train and they both crash into a nearby building. Battle The Nomu recovers and escapes the building before attacking two nearby civilians. Gran Torino stops it by kicking it, enjoying his chance to fight earnestly again. Nomu tries to punch Gran Torino, but the old pro is too fast and evades him. Gran Torino commends the monster's speed even though he knows it's not faster than he is. Nomu targets the civilians again, forcing Gran Torino to rush and try to stop it. The bystanders are saved when Endeavor abruptly appears and sets the Nomu ablaze. Endeavor claims he was searching for the Hero Killer and settles for fighting Nomu. He thanks Gran Torino and then claims that he'll take care of the situation. The civilians are surprised and ask what Endeavor is doing in Hosu. Endeavor simply states he's there because he's a hero. 220px|thumb|Nomu uses multiple Quirks. The Nomu survives Endeavor's blaze. The Flame Hero is surprised because his low-temperature warning shot almost always defeats his opponents. Gran Torino notices something off about the beast and then evades when it releases flames from its body. Endeavor simply swipes the flames away and surmises that the Nomu's Quirk is Absorption and Release. He notices that it still took damage from his flame and admits he's unimpressed with the power. Gran Torino warns Endeavor of Nomu's multiple Quirks as Nomu's muscles begin to enlarge. It jumps into the air and uses a tongue web to attack. Gran Torino confirms the bystanders fled and then leaps into the air above Nomu. He changes direction and slams the Nomu into the ground, breaking part of the street and defeating it. Aftermath Endeavor commends Gran Torino for defeating the Nomu. They both notice an explosion in the background and Endeavor surmises that must be where the other heroes are fighting. Gran Torino says they can deal with that after restraining Nomu and handing it over to the police. Endeavor recalls Shoto leaving to go to an alleyway after requesting his father send help there. Endeavor tells Gran Torino to leave Nomu to his sidekicks and asks the old man to head to Shoto's location while he handles the Nomu on his own. References Site Navigation pl:Gran Torino i Enji Todoroki kontra Nomu Category:Sorahiko Torino Battles Category:Enji Todoroki Battles Category:League of Villains Battles Category:Nomu Battles